


Future Assured

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Future Assured

**Title:** Future Assured  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Angst, hurt/comfort  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #55: Future  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Don't worry about the angst warning, it's not bad. :)

  
~

Future Assured

~

“She worried about my future.”

Bill embraced Neville. “She lived to see you a success, a hero.”

Neville sighed. “I hope I made her proud.”

“You did.” Bill kissed his temple. “Did I ever tell you that she threatened to hex me if I wasn’t good to you?”

“She--” Neville chuckled. “Wait, when? She took ill before we--”

“She knew how I felt about you before you did,” Bill murmured. “Smart woman, Augusta.”

“She saw my future and approved?” Neville sagged in Bill’s arms. “Thank you.”

The two men stood vigil over the grave, but now, they were at peace.

~


End file.
